Shadow's Death
by Snowflower3618
Summary: This is a one-shot love story of a Gardevoir and a Darkrai


A female Gardevoir woke with a start; falling asleep near him always brought her nightmares. But she didn't care; she was the strongest after all. With an unstable mind and an unstable heart. She sat up and looked around, "He's gone again before I wake up" she mumbled as she stood up. Shadows flickered around her as she stretched, her name was Shadow. She was nicknamed after the things that comforted her most. Shadow gracefully walked from under the tree they had fallen asleep under. She recalled her dream and shook her head. Her first love had left her for a shiny Gardevoir. And she hated him for it! Shadow reached a pond and looked into the reflection. Her eyes used to be such a beautiful pink color, now they were an intimidating deep purple. Proof of the darkness that devoured her soul and mind. And yet last night he called her beautiful. Sweet secret delight filled her chest and Shadow didn't reject it. Was this what it was to love? But love was dangerous for a Pokemon with such power. She looked at her reflection again. Why was she crying? Shadow wiped the tears away and looked up to the oncoming mist.

"Why so sad Shadow?" the Vaporeon teased her.

"Shut up mist!" Shadow hissed at the Vaporeon. This Vaporeon cursed her very fate, lured her first lover and made him fall in love with a shiny Gardevoir. "You ruined my life! Stay away from me!" Shadow growled. Mist laughed silkily and waved the mist around her tail.

"How's this lonely life of all mighty power? Oh wait it's lonely isn't it? Even Toby says you've changed. Always saying you used to be so beautiful, saying your eyes were his favorite thing about you" Mist said toying with the water in the pond. Shadow felt the tears overcome her again at his name. Toby was her first lover, the Gallade she had fallen for. Shadow let out a cry and the shadows engulfed her, creating a flame of shadows. Mist took a step back in fear, but stepped back up again. "Your evil tyrant in this forest ends today!" Mist yowled.

"Shut up!" Shadow screeched sending a Hyper Beam towards Mist. The Vaporeon was sent flying in the air. She hit a tree and landed on the ground with a thud. Shadow was upon her immediately and she kneeled down. "What a stupid mistake you made" Shadow said madly as she clenched her fist to use Thunder Punch. Mist thought quickly and slapped Shadow with her tail. Mist stood up and shot a Shadow Ball in Shadow's face. Shadow screeched in pain and clenched her face. "Ahh! Why would you do that?" Shadow yelled as she uncovered her face. Black blood dripped down her face and she growled the shadows swirled around her now. Empowering her, enraging her with their whispers.

"_**She stole him from you" **_

"_**Kill her!" **_

"_**She gave him away" **_

They murmured into her ears. Shadow clenched her fist and electricity built up in them. They lightning started to turn black, tainted with rage and revenge. Mist started to use Hydro Pump, but Shadow punched through it. Mist's deep blue eyes widened as she started to back up as Shadow engaged on her.

"Stay back!" Mist pleaded.

"Too late, you ruined my life and now this is my revenge!" Shadow yelled. She reeled her arm back and punched Mist, who hit the tree and fell onto the ground. "You will pay!" Shadow growled, landing her other fist on Mist, the dark electricity flowing through her hands into Mist. The Vaporeon cried out in pain, but Shadow didn't stop. Not even when Mist passed out, with her red crimson blood covering the grass. "You will die!" Shadow screeched into the sky. But another scream ripped through the air with hers.

"No!" his voice didn't affect her anymore, didn't have the power to stop her right fist from making contact with Mist. Mist gave one last shaky breath and ceased breathing. Toby instantly pushed Shadow away and picked the Vaporeon up. "Mist!" he whispered to her. "Wake up! Please!" Toby pleaded, tears streaming from his eyes. Toby glared at Shadow and took a step back. "Who are you?" he asked before running off. Shadow started to stumble through the forest, smelling the fear coming from the very forest she used to walk through with Toby.

"My love? What did you do?" her lover's voice flooded her thoughts. Shadow hit the ground and began to sob. Arms wrapped around her, then picked her up bridal style. Suddenly sleep overtook Shadow and she opened her eyes to darkness.

"Oh my beloved Dark you've finally come for me" Shadow said gently as a Darkrai appeared in front of her.

"Love you must know I do love you, you're beautiful to me, but the shadows have taken what is mine and I must end their beautiful disaster." Dark said floating up to her. He jabbed his hand into her chest and held her beating heart.

"Dark? What are you doing?" Shadow asked starting to shake.

"I'm stopping things before I can longer stop the Shadows." Dark said as a chilling filling wrapped itself around her chest. "I told your heart to stop beating" Dark said sadly. Shadow opened her eyes to the setting sun and looked up. The chilly feeling had not gone away, she was really dying. Dark was holding her hand and stroking her head.

"It's beautiful" Shadow murmured. A tear dripped on her head. "Dark don't cry" Shadow pleaded "It had to happen sometime, I was out of control" Shadow said with a smile. Dark looked at her sadness in his eyes.

"I love you so much, it's too hard to lose you. I don't want to" he cried. It was getting harder for Shadow to breath and she began to get dizzy.

"I know you don't, but Dark my love, do not fret I will find you again" Shadow said and she gasped for air and said her last words, "I… love… you…" Shadow breathed out as her heart stopped beating and sweet darkness consumed her completely, and now she could be forever at peace with herself.

* * *

**I wrote this a looooong time ago just thought I'd share it with you guys :3 I'm writing a sequel to this epic one shot :D Hope you guys enjoyed this one,**

**Snowflower**


End file.
